It's Complicated
by TheLightBeforeWeLand
Summary: Amu can deal with a lot of things. Psycho roommates? She can handle them. Crazy friends and an even crazier sister? Piece of cake. Possibly falling in love with her sworn enemy since elementary? Well, that's where things start getting complicated. Amuto. Minor Rimahiko, Kutau, and Possible Yairi.
1. And So It Begins

Hey! I hope you enjoy my first Shugo Chara! story. This is an AU btw.

Disclaimer I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters

**It's Complicated**

Chapter 1

Amu's P.O.V

"What is this again?" I say as a look down at my "meal".

"It's breakfast.", was the nonchalant reply that came from my best friend.

I grimace as I look over the food again.

"And, it's safe to eat, right?"

Rima starts glaring, but she still answers, "Yep."

I should know by now that it's not smart to make Rima mad, but this stuff is just disgusting. So, I say, "Are you sure? 'Cause it looks like someone already ate it and puked it back up."

"It was your turn to make breakfast today, but you didn't. So, you're eating this." ,she says as she starts eating her cereal.

I frown and look at my other friend, who is eating the same thing as Rima. "How come you and Utau are eating Captain Crunch while I'm eating barf?"

Utau answers this one, "Because you didn't make breakfast." She says as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"You never cook when it's your turn to cook. You either order out or "forget" that it's your turn." , Rima begins. "Until you start being more responsible, you're eating whatever crap we make for you."

I have to admit, this is a pretty good tactic they came up with. "But I really do forget sometimes. And you guys like take out." I whine.

"Not all the time." Utau says while frowning.

"Well," I begin, but Rima cuts me off.

"Just eat your French toast."

I look back down at my plate with wide eyes. "On what planet is this French toast?!"

The 'French toast' was gooey, slimy, and a greenish color. That is most definitely not how French toast should look. Making someone eat this slop is just a cruel and unusual thing to do.

"Eat it." Rima says while glaring. Utau has a smirk on her face.

These two are evil. Why did I ever think it would be fun for all of us to live together? We're all too much alike, but I guess that's why we're such good friends. When we're together, things always get a little crazy.

"What's stopping me from throwing this away, and just making my own food?" I ask with a smirk of my own.

"Oh, so _now _you wanna cook?" Utau says with an amused look on her face. "What's stopping you is the fact that you can't take both of us in a fight at the same time."

I know she's serious because they've pinned me down before , only that was to force some disgusting medicine down my throat when I had the flu.

They better believe I'm going to get my revenge for this. I reluctantly grab my fork and pick up a piece of the barf. I was really about to eat it, until my cell phone rang.

"Oh thank god!" I yell and run to my phone on the couch. I pick it up and look at my two pouting friends; they're obviously disappointed that I didn't get to eat that slop that would've most likely killed me. Seriously, they are evil.

I roll my eyes and answer my phone, "Hello?"

"Good morning Amu-chi!" I flinch at the ringing in my head from that loud screech.

"Good morning Yaya." Yaya is another friend of mine. Albeit a bit annoying, she really is the sweetest person you could ever meet. She actually lived with me, Rima, and Utau for a while, but she moved out because she couldn't handle living with us 'psychos'. Her words, not mine.

Yaya lives with my younger sister, Ami, now. Ami is a year younger than I am, making her 18, and she acts pretty similar to Yaya. But she's a little more mature than Yaya is. When Ami graduated from high school last year, she decided to take college classes online, and get an apartment close to mine.

Now, I offered our spare bedroom to her, the one that was now vacant after Yaya moved out, but, after hearing Yaya's stories about how 'crazy' my roommates and I are, she decided it would be 'safer' to get an apartment with Yaya.

Yaya's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Sorry, I kinda zoned out. What'd you say?"

She laughs, "I said, do you guys want to come over for breakfast?"

I silently thank god again, "We would love to eat breakfast with you guys. We'll be over in five minutes." I say with a smirk.

Apparently the two blond demons heard because they both glare in my direction. I hang up my phone and smile at them as I put my shoes and coat on. "Awe, and I was really looking forward to that french toast." I say sarcastically as I head towards the door.

I turn back towards them. "Are you two coming? Yaya's making breakfast."

"You guys are nuts!" Ami laughs after I told her and Yaya about what had happened this morning.

"No, they're nuts. They tried to poison me." I say as I eat some more bacon.

Utau rolls her eyes. "We did not. We were trying to teach you a lesson, but Yaya ruined it."

Rima nods her head, "Yeah, thanks a lot Yaya."

"How was I supposed to know you guys were trying to teach Amu a lesson?!" Yaya tries to defend herself. "Isn't it a bit too early for you three to start your shenanigans?"

"What do you mean 'you three'? Again, they were the ones who tried to poison me!"

Ami starts laughing again, "Well sis, if you stopped being so lazy people wouldn't try to poison you."

I shrug and continue eating my pancakes.

Rima smirks at me, "Yeah, and maybe she'd have a boyfriend. Someone like Ikuto."

Everyone starts laughing as I glare at her. "I told you to never say that name in my presence!"

Yaya grins, "But you two would make such a cute couple!"

I cover my ears, "Shut up shut up shut up!" I hate it when they do this. For the life of me, I just cannot understand why these people think me and that jerk would be a good couple.

"Ikuto is the most annoying, meanest, aggravating, insensitive idiot I have ever met in my entire young life, no offense Utau." I say.

She laughs, "None taken."

Ikuto is Utau's brother, and I hate him. Okay, so I don't really hate him, but we do not get along. We've had a sort of love-hate relationship, minus the love, since we first met when we were younger. Our parents were friends, so naturally they would make their kids hang out with each other.

I seriously don't know why we irritate each other so much, we just do. Everyone thought that by now we would be more mature and act more civil towards each other, but the only thing that changed is that instead of arguing every few minutes, we just pretend the other isn't there.

Well, I guess that is being civil, for us anyway.

I look at Yaya and Ami's Christmas tree. "That looks really cool." I say, trying to change the subject.

Their tree actually does look pretty cool. They have it decorated with a lot of stuff: candy canes, popcorn, tinsel, glitter, lights, and a lot more crap that probably took them hours to put up.

Yaya smiles, "Thanks! Did you guys put your tree up yet?"

Rima shakes her head, "We were actually going to do it tonight."

Ami's face lights up, "Can we help! Please please please!" she begs.

Utau laughs, "Sure"

"Yay!" Ami and Yaya chorus.

I roll my eyes and sip at my milk. When I finish my pancake I look at the table that is filled with food. Yaya always goes all out when she cooks. My eyes stop on a stack of sweet bread. I take one off the plate and turn to Utau and Rima.

"Hey. This is what French toast should look like." I say before taking a bite.

I hope you guys liked that. I thought it was pretty fun to write.

Next chapter preview:

"_Yaya don't eat those!"_

"_Why?" she responds frowning._

"_They've been In my parents shed for years!" I say._

"_So what?" Rima says, "They're candy canes, they don't expire."_

"_Do to!"_

"_Do not it's candy! How long do you think candy in the store sits on the shelves?!"_

_Our argument is interrupted by the sound of Yaya repeatedly screaming "ew". Apparently, she ate the candy cane. I smirk and go back to eating my pie._

_Point for me._


	2. What Happened?

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!**

**Hey! First, I just really want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or put this story on their favorites! That means a lot to me! You guys are awesome. And although it's pretty early, and chances of any couples getting together this soon are low, I wanted to know what you guys think I should do with Ami? Should I pair her with an OC, or with Tadase or something? And if I pair her with an OC, would you guys like Tadase with Lulu or another OC. Just wanted your opinions because I'm a bit indecisive on the matter. :D **

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Shugo Chara or Ed Edd n Eddy.**

** Chapter 2**

** What Happened?**

I sigh in pure contentment as I take another bite of my delicious pie; it's creamy, chocolaty, and _just perfect._

_CRASH!_

"Look what you did you idiot!"

"You're the idiot who pushed me and made me drop it!"

Ah, yes. This pie is just what I need to take my mind away from all of the morons in the world, namely, the ones in my living room.

"Those don't go there!"

"They do to! Where else would they go?!"

This has got to be the most amazing dessert I have ever had. It's a chocolate pie with a light, flaky crust topped with whipped cream and chocolate chips. When the morons started fighting over how the tree should look, I went into the kitchen and found a plate of this wonderful snack.

Normally when the girls are all fighting like this, I'd either be telling them to shut up right about now, or I'd most likely be in the argument, too. But again, this pie is just _so good!_

With this plate of pie in my hand, nothing, and I mean _nothing _will ever be able to make me upset-

_SPLAT!_

Oh no they didn't.

I look up to see Yaya and Utau arguing over what should go on the tree first, and Ami and Rima shoving each other; one of them probably bumped into me. I glare at the four of them. "Everybody shut up!" I scream so loud I bet I woke the neighbors up.

They all stop and stare at me for a moment, then Rima asks, "What the heck is your problem? Screaming all loud like that?" she says with a glare of her own.

Through gritted teeth, I say, "My problem?! You're the ones who were fighting over that stupid tree and made me drop my pie! You all better pray I find another piece in the fridge!"

Utau rolls her eyes, "Don't be such a baby, that stuff isn't good for you anyway. And we weren't fighting; we were having a heated debate on how the tree should look, and obviously some of these idiots know nothing about how to set one up." Rima nods her head in agreement, while Ami and Yaya look offended.

So I'm guessing they've split into teams or something.

Ami frowns, "We do to know how to set one up! Your tree is going to look all bland and boring the way you're doing it!"

I sigh, "Look, if we're all going to do this, we have to make some compromises." I say as calmly as possible before Utau or Rima can retaliate to Ami's comment.

"How?!" They all ask.

Well that's a great question. "Um…oh! We can divide the tree up! Ami and Yaya can decorate one half the way they want, and Utau and Rima can decorate the other half the way they want. Fair enough?"

They all think this over for a moment, then they nod their heads. Success!

"Alright then, let's do it." I say, deciding to work on Ami and Yaya's side.

I'm so brilliant I amaze even myself.

…...

We finish the tree about an hour later, and man does it look crazy!

Utau and Rima's traditional decorations on the tree completely contrast with our decorations that are bright, glittery, and filled with all the same things that Yaya and Ami have on their tree back at their place. Most of our decorations came from an old box that my parents took out of their shed and gave to Ami and I to use.

I found one more piece of pie in the fridge after we finished the tree and I was currently eating it when I saw Yaya pull out some candy canes from the box.

"Yaya don't eat those!"

She frowns, "Why?"

I roll my eyes; does she not see how old that box looks? "They came from a box that's been in my parents shed for years."

"So what?" Rima says, "They're candy canes, they don't expire."

"Yeah, they do!"

"No they don't! It's candy! How long do you think candy in the stores sits on the shelves?!"

I was about to answer when I heard Yaya repeatedly screaming "ew!". Apparently, she ate the candy cane. I smirk and continue eating my pie. Point for me.

We were all sitting in silence while watching this old holiday special on TV, when. I remembered something. "Hey, I talked to Kukai today and he said he wanted all of us to hang out together tomorrow night." I say, absentminded because I'm really getting into this show.

I notice Utau blush at the mention of my friend's name. "Oh really, that's cool." She says a bit too fast.

I smirk and turn to Rima, "Nagihiko and he are planning a little get together." As expected, Rima blushes as well. They're both so hopeless. Kukai and Nagihiko are pretty close friends of mine, and Rima and Utau are hopelessly in love with them. Although, they're both too stubborn to admit that they are.

I met Kukai and Nagihiko in elementary school. I automatically liked them because back then I was a total tomboy, and while other guys wouldn't let me play with them because of me being a girl, those two would always invite me to play soccer or basketball with them. I really liked them, but I was a little put off by them being friends with a certain blue haired, violet eyed, stoic boy that shall remain nameless.

It wasn't until middle school when I actually started getting to know them better and hanging out with them. They soon became my best guy friends and for a while I, unintentionally of course, started ditching Utau, Yaya, and Rima to hang out with them.

Of course the two hotheaded blonds called me out on it and demanded I stop hanging out with them. Instead of doing that, I just introduced them so we could all hang out. That really didn't go as planned. While Kukai and Nagihiko were as nice as any guys could be, Utau and Rima made it obvious that they wanted no part of them.

I honestly cannot say when their hostility turned into infatuation, but by high school, it just did. The guys are still a little closer to me, but they are still nice to Rima and Utau, despite how rued they used to be. I'm not sure if they feel the same way for the girls, but I kind of hope they do.

"So, you wanna go?", I ask all the girls, but I'm looking at just my roommates. Ami and Yaya are always up for any kind of outing, so of course they agree.

Rima just shrugs, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do."

Utau nods, "I'm in, but who else is coming?"

I shrug, "I guess some more of their friends. I really don't know." I say as I put my now empty plate on the coffee table in front of me.

Yaya speaks up, "Well, if they're inviting their friends, wouldn't "you know who" be there?"

I'm glad at least one person listens when I say to never speak a certain name around me.

Rima rolls her eyes, "Don't be childish, just say Ikuto." She says rather dryly.

I frown, "You know I don't like that name, or the guy it belongs to."

"Again, don't be childish."

"What do you have against him?" Utau asks. I know she hates it when I say something bad about her brother, but that could be avoided if people stop bringing him up around me. Plus, Kukai told me Ikuto says not so nice stuff about me whenever I'm mentioned, so I don't feel that bad about it.

"You're seriously asking that now? After how many years since their little feud has been going on?" Ami says while rolling her eyes.

I answer before Utau can respond, "It's not a feud. And you should be asking your brother what he has against me, not the other way around."

She raises a perfectly arched eyebrow, "What do you mean? If memory serves right, you were the one who acted so mean when we were younger."

I gasp. What did she say? "You obviously need to get your memory checked; he was the one who acted mean, and I retaliated and gave him a taste of his own mean, bitter medicine." I say proudly.

"Why do you guys even act mean?", Yaya asks. I can tell she's hoping for a story or something, but I seriously don't know the answer to that. "What happened on the day you first met?"

Now _there's _something I've never thought about. As I already said, I have no clue why we're so hostile. I've thought about it a few times, but I've never came up with any other answer besides it just being a natural thing between us. I have never once tried to look back on the day we first met to find the answer, and, now that I am, almost everything's blank. I remember being introduced to Utau and Ikuto, but I don't remember what happened between us. I just know by the end of the day, Utau became my best friend, and Ikuto my worst enemy.

I look over to Ami with a questioning gaze, but she just shrugs. "I don't remember anything about the day we first met the Tsukiyomi's; it just seems like I've always known them." She says with an apologetic look. I was hoping she'd have something. Yes, she was only five, but I was six and I remember a few things from that day.

I turn to Utau and she shakes her head. "I remember meeting you and Ami, and I remember our parents leaving all of us to play together, but I don't know what happened with you and Ikuto." She says with a sigh. "All I know is you guys didn't seem to like each other that much."

I frown. Rima and Yaya seem to be very interested now; Utau and Ami look like their trying to think back harder, but to no avail. I shrug and say, "Well, there's no point in dwelling on the past. Let's watch a movie, or something." They all reluctantly nod their heads; I can see they want to continue this discussion, but there's not much left to discuss.

We all watch some Ed Edd n Eddy Christmas special, but I'm not as into it. I try not to show it, but I'm really curious as to what may have happened back then. Did we just automatically hate each other? Or were we friends for just a little bit? Even our parents don't know the answer because I recall them asking us once the same question Yaya and Utau just asked, but I didn't pay them any mind.

Could it have something to do with the fact that our personalities have always been so different? He's a pretty cold, stoic, and antisocial person, even as a child, while I was pretty happy and cheery when I was younger. Maybe our personalities just clashed together. Maybe we didn't like being around someone so different than ourselves.

The only other person who may know the answer would be Ikuto, and I don't see me asking him the reason for our constant hate towards each other anytime soon.

Pretty soon the show ends, and Yaya and Ami decide to spend the night with us. Everyone else is turning in for the night, and I try to as well. But I just can't stop thinking about this.

What happened between me and Ikuto thirteen years ago?

…**..**

**I hope you enjoyed that.**


	3. Its Comes Naturally

**I don't own Shugo Chara or any show that might be mentioned in this chapter.**

It Comes Naturally

…..

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Amu,"

"No."

"Would you just-?"

"No."

"At least consider it for a second!"

"…."

"…."

"…Okay."

"Really?!"

"Nope."

"Ugh! You are so impossible!" Utau groans dramatically.

Rima nods her head in agreement, "She really is, but you can't argue with her."

"Yeah, she's as stubborn as a mule." Yaya decides to chime in.

Ami sighs, "At least you didn't have to live with her for eighteen years."

I feel my eye twitch. "Uh, hello! I'm standing right here!" They all turn and look at me as if they really had forgotten I'm standing here. After a couple of seconds they turn back around and continue to talk about how impossible I am. "Ugh!" I throw my head down against our kitchen table, coming pretty close to getting a face full of rocky road.

We had just finished eating the pizza that I ordered for dinner- I'm still too lazy to actually cook- and we started pigging out on ice cream. We were all just sitting in silence until Yaya started complaining about how it was too quiet, so Ami started asking us what we were doing with the guys tonight, which caused me to stupidly tell them that I didn't know because I wasn't going.

Of course they knew the reason why.

Utau looks at me with an annoyed look gracing her features. "Well, everything we're saying's true! You seemed like you wanted to go hang out until you found out he was going to be there. Will you quit being so childish for once?"

_Childish_? As if! Ami is childish; _Yaya_ is most definitely childish. But me? I don't think so. "I am not being childish. Maybe I'm just not in the mood to be getting into any altercations tonight!"

Rima rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "If you don't want to get into any fights with him, then why don't you just play nice? You admitted last night that you don't know why you act so hostile towards him, right? In other words, you really have no reason to act the way that you do every time someone just mentions him."

Utau nods her head in agreement. "Exactly! It's so incredibly stupid to have so much animosity towards a person when you don't even know why!"

Alright, why are they acting like I'm to blame for our fights? Did they forget that Ikuto has a hand in about half of them as well? "Look, didn't I just explain last night that hating him comes natural? I seriously cannot help it! And anyway, even if I were to 'play nice', do you seriously think _he'd_ go along with it?" And this isn't just an excuse to get out of being nice to the jerk, it's the truth. I could act like the sweetest person ever and he'll most likely just glare at me.

Ami decides to finally jump into our conversation. "She does have a point." She says while eating her cookie dough ice cream. "I mean, she could act like the sweetest person ever and he'd most likely just ignore her or glare at her." Well at least somebody gets it.

"That may be true, but she'll never know unless she tries." Yaya, who has had at least five bowls of chocolate chip ice cream, suggests.

Utau nods her head, "Yeah, the two of you may end up friends if you try hard enough."

I shake my head and sigh, "Seriously? What makes you think after all these years we're going to get all buddy buddy with each other?" I ask while reaching for an ice cream carton to refill my bowel. "And anyway, do you honestly believe I haven't tried to be nice in the past thirteen years at least _once_?"

Utau raises her eyebrow and Rima scoffs, "Yeah right. When have _you _tried being nice to him?"

I feel my face flush a little with anger. What, do they think I'm incapable of being nice? "None of your business!" I turn towards Utau and frown. "If you want me and your brother to get along so much why don't you tell him to be nice to me?"

She's quiet for a moment as she eats her strawberry cheesecake ice cream. "I have told him to be nice to you." She says matter-of-factly.

"Ha! When?"

She rolls her eyes, "Like, all the time. In fact, he always says the same thing you always say when I ask you to be nice to him: that you're the one who always starts the fights."

Of course he'd say that. "Well, he's obviously not listening to you, so why should I?"

"He kind of did listen. He doesn't say mean stuff to you anymore, does he?" she asks curiously.

Huh. He actually doesn't. I didn't know that was Utau's doing. "Okay, he doesn't. But he still glares or just straight up ignores my entire existence." I reach for Rima's mint chocolate chip ice cream with my spoon.

She moves her bowl out of my reach and says, "Well at least he's making some kind of an effort."

I shake my head. "Whatever." I say and take some of Ami's ice cream.

"Come on sis, if he can tone the hatred down a notch, why can't you?"

"Yeah, be the bigger person." Yaya smiles.

"Seriously. We haven't hung out with the guys in a while. They'd be disappointed if you didn't come." Rima says.

"Yeah, and you don't even have to be extremely nice to him," Utau begins, "just don't yell at him. Besides that, you can just ignore him the same way he ignores you."

Letting out a long, dramatic sigh I reluctantly nod my head after thinking for a minute. "Fine," I groan, "I will 'play nice' up until he does something to make me angry." I agree.

Utau grins. "You promise?"

I roll my eyes and nod. "Yeah, whatever."

"So if you were to see him, you'd be calm. Right?" she asks.

I let out a long sigh. "Yes, I will be calm."

"You sure?" Alright, now I'm getting annoyed.

"Yes already!" I shout.

A small smirk graces her face, "Good because he'll be over here soon. You wanna watch TV until the guys get here?"

I sigh again. "Yeah, whatev- wait what!" I yell when I realize what she had just said. "What exactly do you mean 'he'll be over here soon'?!"

Rima rolls her eyes as she rinses out her bowl. "She meant exactly what she said, Amu. Kukai said he and the guys are already out, so they're just gonna come pick us up."

Utau starts talking before I can flip out. "What's the problem? I thought you were going to be nice?"

I shake my head and groan. "Well I thought I would have time to prepare myself! And when did Kukai say they would pick us up?"

"He texted Utau while you were paying that pizza guy." Rima states.

"And why am I just finding out about it?"

Ami takes this moment to jump into the conversation. "They knew you would flip out. They just wanted to talk you into being cool with Ikuto first."

My roommates nod their heads. "That's right." Utau says as she puts our dishes in the sink. "They're gonna be here in about fifteen minutes, so we'd better get ready." She says before heading to her room. Rima does the same.

Yaya and Ami give me sympathetic looks, before they state that they're going back to their apartment.

"Tell the guys we said hi!" Yaya excitedly yells as she and my sister leave.

Shaking my head, I walk towards my room. I don't take long to get dressed; I just slip on some black, ripped skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a band logo on it, and my black and blue converse. I run a brush through my hair a couple of times, slip on my grey jacket, and I'm ready to go.

When I walk back into the living room, I see my roommates sitting on the couch watching TV. Utau is wearing white jeans and a dark blue top with black boots, and Rima is wearing light blue jeans and a green long sleeved shirt with black heels. I drop myself into my recliner and close my eyes while listening to Spongebob singing about sweet victory. We may technically be adults now, but we couldn't go a day without watching at least one cartoon if we tried.

I was coming pretty close to falling asleep until I heard knocking on our door. Rima turns off the TV and Utau jumps out of her seat to go towards the door. "They're here!" she grins.

Oh joy. I reluctantly open my eyes and get out of my seat. As soon as I'm up, I feel a hand ruffle my hair. I don't even have to look to see who it is. "Kukai," I groan as I swat his hand away. "What have I told you about messing up my hair?" I ask playfully, but still trying to keep up a frown on my face. I notice Nagihiko walk in, with Ikuto coming in after him. I frown and turn back to playfully chastising Kukai.

He grins and shrugs his shoulders. "Aw come one! It's not like it looked that nice to begin with." He says jokingly, but when he sees the frown on my face, he puts his hands up in a defensive manner. "Just kidding." He quickly says.

I let out a small laugh. "I know you are, idiot." I turn to the other guys- well, mainly Nagi- and smile brightly. "Hey you guys!" I say, trying to keep my promise of being nice.

Nagi smiles at me. "Hi Amu-chan!" He politely greets. Ikuto says nothing, and just continues to talk with his sister.

I feel my eye twitch a bit, and I see Rima mouth the words 'play nice' while putting on her jacket. "So, what are we doing tonight?" She asks Nagi.

"Well, we can hang out anywhere you girls-" Kukai cuts him off.

"Let's get something to eat!" The brunette exclaims.

I smile, "That's an awesome idea!" I exclaim with as much energy as he did.

Utau looks at me with her mouth open a bit. "Amu we just finished five boxes of pizza and ice cream! Why would you still be hungry?"

I frown. "We didn't 'just' eat. That was like, twenty five minutes ago."

Kukai and Nagihiko laugh while the girls roll their eyes. I'm surprised Ikuto didn't say anything. I figured he would take the opportunity to call me a pig or something. Maybe Utau really did get him to back off.

Nagi's laughter subdues. "Okay, so since the girls already ate, why don't we go to the movies or something?" He offers.

Rima and Utau nod. "Yeah, they're a lot of cool movies out."

Ikuto just shrugs and Kukai grins. "Yeah! We could see that new horror movie!" he says.

I frown and shake my head. "Horror movies that come out today aren't even scary, though; they're just gory and stupid." That, and I'd rather not watch anything gory at night. Even if it's only a little pass six o' clock.

Nagi agrees. "She's right. Horror movies today suck. But if you guys really want to see a scary movie, I have a ton of real horror movies back at my place."

"And they're actually scary?" Ikuto asks, rather blandly.

Nagi nods and grins. "These movies are so scary they'll be stuck in your heads for days."

"I don't want to watch any movies like that." I say.

"Aw, why?" Kukai whines.

"Because I don't want to. Why can't we just watch a funny movie?" I see Utau and Rima nod in agreement.

Kukai groans. "But I want to see if Nagihiko's movie really is scary or not."

"Yeah, don't be such a baby" Ikuto speaks to me for the first time this night.

I glare at him, putting the whole 'playing nice' thing on hold. "I'm not being a baby, Ikuto. I just don't want to watch it." Out of the corner of my eye, I see my roommates shake their heads, Nagi roll his eyes, and Kukai grin excitedly because he loves watching me and Ikuto fight.

Ikuto looks at me. "Why don't you want to watch it?" he asks with that apathetic look on his face that I just hate so much.

"I just don't want to watch it! I don't need a reason." I have to stop myself from yelling. I know this is a stupid thing to fight over- just like everything else we argue about- but I really can't help it. It's just like I said: fighting with him comes naturally. Even one little comment from him that really shouldn't be that big of a deal will set me off. Everything about this guy just irritates me for some reason.

Utau cuts in before Ikuto can say anything. "Okay you guys. Don't argue over something so stupid." She says while rolling her eyes.

Ikuto shrugs. "I wasn't trying to start a fight; I was just asking a question."

I scoff. "You calling me a baby isn't starting a fight?"

"Nope. It's stating a fact."

You see what I was saying earlier? Getting along with him is impossible! Even when I actually try we just end up fighting over something so stupid. "That is not a fact." I say, not wanting to back down, as always.

A small smirk slips onto his face. A smirk is one of the very few expressions he ever lets onto his face, and even that's rare. And it's also always directed towards me. He says, "You've always been a baby when it comes to anything scary."

I feel my face heat up. "Name one ti-" I quickly stop myself. I sometimes forget that the jerk has known me since I was five, meaning he knows a handful of some of my most embarrassing moments from my childhood. With that being said, I don't think it would be wise to ask him for an example in front of everybody. I settle for just saying, "I'm not a baby anymore. I can handle scary movies."

I'm pretty sure I heard Rima ask, "Since when?" ,but I ignore her.

"Okay, then why don't you want to watch the movie?" So we're back to this again?

Through clenched teeth, I say, "Fine! I'll watch the stupid movie! Happy?!"

He shrugs again. "Whatever." That's right, he's never happy.

Nagihiko clears his throat. "So, can we go now?" he asks awkwardly.

"Yep, how 'bout we?" Kukai says while grinning.

We all agree and start heading towards the door. The guys are already out the door when I see my roommates look at me for a moment, roll their eyes, and walk away.

My face heats up again. "What!" I yell. "You saw him start that!"

Rima rolls her eyes again. "Yeah, but what did we say about being the bigger person?" she asks as though she were talking to a child.

Before I can retort, she walks away with Utau to get into Kukai's van, and I follow behind them with my arms crossed.

Sometimes I really hate people.

…..

**Hey! Hope you liked this! **

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
